


A Dishonest Man

by Sourlander



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Space Pirate, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: A couple of weeks ago I came across this gorgeouspiece of artbyvulpesarcticaand I couldn't resist giving this concept a try.This is my first multi chapter Obi-Wan fic and since I'm really busy atm it might take a while to update, but I'm super excited about Accidental Space Pirate Obi-Wan, because I know he'll be awesome at it!Also, this fic is dedicated to my friend Caro, whose first ever internet nickname was Mara, based on Timothy Zahn's Thrawn Trilogy and her then-crush Luke Skywalker. A few years later she fell really hard for Obi-Wan. So this is why this fic is for her. Happy Birthday, dear <3





	A Dishonest Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidental Space Pirate Obi-Wan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420824) by vulpesarctica. 



_Prologue_

 

Piercing blue eyes. Reddish blond hair.

            Her heart stopped the same time her legs stopped walking when her gaze fell on the man in the holo. She’d seen that face millions of times, had fought alongside him… her heart contracted painfully, and a sudden surge of anger almost made her want to punch the projection in front of her. The cocky grin seemed out of place under these circumstances, but she remembered seeing him wear it occasionally.

            It’d been four years since she’d last seen him. Four years during which she’d tried to keep as low a profile as possible, while he was supposed to do _his_ job. While hers was to stay out of sight.

            Hands balled into fists, she reached for the comm hidden in the folds of her cloak. No… she couldn’t contact anyone right now.

            She should keep going.

            She should keep walking like everyone else was here in the lowest levels of Coruscant. Keep walking and not pay attention to the wanted poster. One of thousands distributed around the galaxy.

            Taking a deep breath, she forced her legs to keep moving. To carry her away from this face and the implications its sudden appearance brought with it.

            Heart beating in her chest, she kept walking at a steady pace, keeping her head down and avoiding catching the eye of one of the Stormtroopers which had started appearing even down here a few days ago. And now she knew why.

            The public might not be too excited about yet another man appearing on the Holo Net as a supposed traitor, but Emperor Palpatine certainly knew the value the capture of this very specific criminal.

            “Ahsoka?” she whispered, when she finally re-entered her miniscule apartment, hoping that the young woman hadn’t been found out yet.

            “I saw,” came the voice from a dark corner. Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker’s former Jedi apprentice was sitting cross legged on a small cushion, staring out of the window. “Something is wrong.”

            “You think?!” With a thud, the groceries she’d just bought landed on the bed. “What was he thinking?”

            “I don’t know,” Ahsoka answered and got up. “But we need to talk to Senator Organa. Maybe he knows what’s going on.”

            Her hear stopped and all of a sudden her mouth was parched. She hadn’t left the lower levels of Coruscant in years… “We’re going to Alderaan?” If she was perfectly honest with herself, she wasn’t at all surprised about the note of hope in her voice.

            Ahsoka nodded. “We can’t trust any of the communication channels.” Her bodyguard drew towards her and helped her pack the few possessions they had.

            “What was Obi-Wan thinking?” Ahsoka hissed, her brow creased in anger. “I hope the boy is alright.”

            Her stomach twisted into a painful nod. “Me too.” Tears shot into her eyes as she pulled the bag over her shoulder, making sure that the blaster she’d put in last was easy to access.

            Ahsoka sighed and pulled over he cloak, hiding the lightsabers at her belt carefully. “Don’t worry, Padmé. I’m sure everything will be alright.”


End file.
